Golden Sun: The Adventures of Jeff
by Jeff11
Summary: Another pointless GS fic. I am the hero and I take you through my adventures. The characters from Golden Sun are in the story as well. WARNING! Pointlessness and stupidity ahead. Rating is for minor violence and some language.
1. Jeff vs the Hot Dog Selling Black Guy

Hi. I'm the author, Jeff. And I'm here to create another pointless fic about my adventures. This has a lot to do with Golden Sun, but you won't see that until later chapters.  
  
Legal stuff (so I won't be sued): I don't own Dragonball Z or Golden Sun. I have nothing against Grote & Weigel Frankfurters or anything else related to food and drink that I use in this chapter. Just to let you know, I'm not a racist.  
  
Golden Sun: Jeff's Adventure  
  
Episode 1: Jeff vs. the Black Guy Selling Hot Dogs  
  
Narrator: Jeff woke up on this groovy Friday morning.  
  
Jeff: Ah...what a groovy day it is today. What should I do first?  
  
Ed: Sift dirt.  
  
Jeff: You can eat poop.  
  
Ed: Fine.  
  
Narrator: So Jeff sat on his bed thinking of what he should do first today. Then he got it. He would face the black dude who forgot to give him a hot dog when he paid for it. So he leaves.  
  
Ed: Where are you going? The air out there is dangerous.  
  
Jeff: I'm gonna settle a score with a black dude. That means I'll fight him.  
  
Narrator: Knowing where it was, Jeff teleported right to the location to see the black guy selling the hot dogs. As he walked towards the black guy, all of the traffic stopped and the people just watched.  
  
Hot dog guy: How can I help you?  
  
Jeff: 1 plain hot dog.  
  
People: *Gasp* *one fainted*.  
  
Hot dog guy: Any chips?  
  
Jeff: No.  
  
People: *Gasp again*  
  
Narrator: The hot dog guy gave Jeff a plain hot dog with no chips. Feeling victorious, Jeff held his hot dog in triumph. That was when a skateboarding punk stole it.  
  
Jeff (using Homer Simpson voice): WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!  
  
Narrator: When this happened, Jeff called his best friend, Isaac to help him with the skateboard punk's disposal.  
  
Isaac: So....where's the punk?  
  
Jeff: Over there....*points to him hanging out at the 7 Eleven*  
  
Narrator: Jeff and Isaac run across the street and give the punk a case of whoop ass. It was fun for Jeff to be back to doing this.  
  
Jeff: Victory is mine!!! *grabs the hot dog*  
  
Narrator: After that effort, Jeff just took a bite out of the hot dog and realized that it was cold. Acknowledging his defeat, he went to McDonald's and ordered a Vanilla Milkshake. He drank that down and headed to Radio Shack.  
  
Desk dude at Radio Shack: Hi.  
  
Jeff: Hi.  
  
Desk dude: I'll get the thing you were looking at.  
  
Jeff: Never mind. I'll get it.  
  
Narrator: Jeff bought the power pack he was looking at last time he was there and went home by way of teleportation. He landed....on the roof.  
  
Jeff: Oh well...at least I can hover down.  
  
Narrator: Jeff hovered down, still in SSJ Final level, he landed and went to being a normal person again.  
  
Jeff: Time to get rid of the other power pack. *replaces old power pack with a new one and throws the old one away*  
  
Narrator: Satisfied that all is well, Jeff started playing Golden Sun until it happened. He got sucked into the video game itself. Just then the power shut off on the video game.  
  
Jeff: I'm stuck here. NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
End.  
  
Okay a cliffhanger. What will happen to me now that I'm stuck in my own video game? Will I join Isaac on his quest or will I do nothing?  
  
Tune in next time when...Jeff goes to Colosso. (S.Duck imitation)  
  
Review please. 


	2. Jeff Goes to Colosso

Jeff: Oh...hi and welcome to chapter 2 of my pointless fanfic about golden sun. As you already know the hero is me and I got sucked into the Golden Sun video game.  
  
Garet: What's this chapter about?  
  
Jeff: It was to be called 'Jeff goes to Vale', but I wanted him to compete in Colosso.  
  
Legal stuff: I don't own Dragonball Z or Golden Sun in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue me.  
  
Golden Sun: Jeff's Adventure  
  
chapter 2: Jeff goes to Colosso  
  
Narrator: Jeff heard about something special in the village of Tolbi that the people called Colosso. He flew there to see what it was about and what happened if he won.  
  
Jeff: Hi. *looks at a villager*  
  
Villagers: Hi.  
  
Narrator: Jeff looked in his pockets and saw that he had lucky medals and game tickets. He decided to use them to get some stuff that he could give to other people. He won a ton of equipment at the fountain and some good equipment at the slot machine.  
  
Jeff: Do you know anything about colosso, young lady?  
  
Young lady: Nope....sorry.  
  
Narrator: Jeff looked for signs advertising colosso when he came up to Babi's palace.  
  
Soldiers: Are you new in town?  
  
Jeff: Yes, I am.  
  
Soldiers: You look like a warrior...come with us to see lord Babi.  
  
Jeff: Ok.  
  
Narrator: The soldiers lead Jeff to lord Babi's throne room, where they could discuss colosso.  
  
Babi: You want to know about colosso?  
  
Jeff: Yes, sir.  
  
Babi: This year is the greatest colosso ever. The winner will become the ruler of Tolbi.  
  
Iodem: Is that wise, my lord?  
  
Babi: Only the strong, quick, and intelligent can rule Tolbi. This boy is a born warrior. I have a feeling that he can rule this place with no effort and keep colosso going every year.  
  
Jeff: Okay....that it?  
  
Babi: Yes. Would you like to sign up?  
  
Jeff: Sure.  
  
Narrator: After a couple months go by, Jeff enters colosso for the trials.  
  
Trial manager: Okay, you must be Jeff. You must also be Babi's pick to win. To reach the finals, you must lift this really heavy statue, pass a test of intelligence, and make it through this obstacle course as fast as you can.  
  
Jeff: No problem.  
  
Narrator: The first trial was easy for Jeff. He lifted the statue over his head with his index finger. The second trial was more difficult, but his Golden Sun video game knowledge helped him pass. The third trial was the easiest for him. He ran really fast and had a reflex ability which helped him avoid harmful objects and traps. He was the #1 warrior, favorite to win the tournament.  
  
Jeff: And now the finals.  
  
Babi: I'm sorry, Jeff.  
  
Jeff: WHAT!?  
  
Babi: You effortlessly passed those trials, so you must have cheated.  
  
Jeff: You're beginning to piss me off.  
  
Babi: Soldiers, lock him up.  
  
Jeff: You'll pay for this, Babi.  
  
Narrator: As Jeff was letting the gaurds drag him for a while, he knocked them out with some punches that even dented their armor.  
  
Jeff: Thanks for letting me go. Now, if you don't mind, I got a finals match to win.  
  
Narrator: Jeff ran through the finals matches as if they were a simple obstacle course. Nobody knew who he was because of his disguise. When he won the prize, the trouble occurred.  
  
Babi: Well done. You have competed valiantly and well. Remove the disguise so I can see you.  
  
Narrator: Jeff did as he was told.  
  
Babi: JEFF??? I thought my soldiers locked you up.  
  
Jeff: Let's just say that I 'cheated' against them like I 'cheated' during the trials.  
  
Babi: Are they alive?  
  
Jeff: Just knocked out. You'll find that I locked them up.  
  
Babi: Fine...you win colosso, but you don't get the prize. Iodem is still going to be the ruler of Tolbi when I die.  
  
Iodem: YES!!!  
  
Jeff: You are disgusting, Babi.  
  
Babi: It's 'Lord Babi' to you!  
  
Jeff: Relax, you'll live longer.  
  
Babi: You are not funny.  
  
Jeff: I'm not funny if I try to be.  
  
End.  
  
Jeff: Well, that sucked...didn't it?  
  
Isaac: Yup. Nobody was in it.  
  
Jeff: I was in it.  
  
Tune in next time for the epic battle, 'Jeff vs Alex'!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: Review, please. 


	3. Jeff vs Alex

Legal stuff: I don't own Golden Sun or Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue me.  
  
Narrator: Last time on Golden Sun: Jeff's Adventure, Jeff went to colosso and won. He was convicted of cheating and didn't win the prize.  
  
Golden Sun: Jeff's Adventure  
  
Episode 3: Jeff vs Alex  
  
Narrator: Jeff walked out of Tolbi just in time to see a Tolbi-bound ship be attacked by the Kraken. He just ignored it and moved along.  
  
Jeff: Hmmmm. Which town should I go to next?  
  
Narrator: While pondering where to go, Alex teleports near Jeff.  
  
Alex: Stop right there!  
  
Narrator: Jeff stops.  
  
Jeff: Who the hell are you?  
  
Alex: I'm Alex.  
  
Narrator: Jeff sees the situation that he's in.  
  
Alex: Give us the Mars Star, Isaac.  
  
Jeff: WHAT!? WHO!?  
  
Alex: Give me the Mars Star now.  
  
Jeff: I don't have it.  
  
Alex: Who are you that doesn't know our evil plot?  
  
Jeff: I am Jeff, legendary hero of Earth and the only saiyan to go to SSJ Hero Stage 2.  
  
Alex: You don't know who you're messing with, do you.  
  
Jeff: Yes I do...I beat this video game 4 times.  
  
Alex: Now you're deluded.  
  
Jeff: You're the deluded one if you think you can defeat me.  
  
Narrator: So the fight begins. Alex cast Ice Missile, but Jeff reflects it with a mirror barrier. Ice missile does heavy damage to Alex. Jeff assaults Alex with a flash kick barrage. All of the flash kicks hit Alex. Alex attacks, but Jeff nimbly dodges the attack. Jeff sees Saturos and Menardi running at him in the corner of his eyes and does a high jump.  
  
Menardi: Such incredible power! I must have it.  
  
Saturos: I agree with Menardi. We must take his power.  
  
Jeff: You'll be lucky to be able to get up here!  
  
Alex: I don't need luck.  
  
Jeff: You need sense. You weren't even able to defeat me and you want my power.  
  
Alex, Saturos, and Menardi: *GASP* Let's get out of here!  
  
Narrator: Jeff saw Isaac and company walk by,  
  
Jeff: Hey!  
  
Isaac: *looks up* What?  
  
Jeff: They went that way!  
  
Isaac: Thanks!  
  
Garet: Who are you talking to?  
  
Isaac: A warrior.  
  
Ivan: Oh great, now he's deluded.  
  
Mia: *looks up* No he's not.  
  
Ivan: Why are you looking up?  
  
Mia: Looking at a warrior.  
  
Ivan: *looks up* You guys are right.  
  
Garet: *looks up* He's cool.  
  
Narrator: Jeff hovers down to see them.  
  
Jeff: Hi. I'm Jeff.  
  
Isaac: I'm Isaac.  
  
Jeff: Oh...the guy I was fighting called me Isaac and wanted something called the Mars Star. Do you know what he's talking about?  
  
Narrator: Isaac held out the Mars Star.  
  
Isaac: This is one of the four elemental star gems. They will light the beacons of the lighthouses. The Mars Star will light the beacon of Mars Lighthouse. Mercury Lighthouse has already been lit.  
  
End.  
  
Garet: What's gonna happen to us in episode 4?  
  
Jeff: I didn't do enough thinking to come up with episode 4 yet, Garet.  
  
Tune in next time when 'Jeff sees the future'.  
  
Everybody: Review please. 


	4. Jeff Sees The Future

Legal stuff: I don't own Golden Sun or Dragonball Z in any way, shape, or form. I don't have anything against seeing the future.  
  
Golden Sun: Jeff's Adventure  
  
Episode 4: Jeff Sees the Future  
  
Narrator: As Jeff walks over to Mia, she fainted.  
  
Jeff: What's wrong with her?  
  
Isaac: You don't wanna know.  
  
Garet: Me! That's what's wrong.  
  
Ivan: You suck, Garet.  
  
Garet: Why me? *cries*  
  
Jeff: Hmmm...Garet, your future is too interesting.  
  
Garet: What is it?  
  
Jeff: Well....you become Mia's love slave.  
  
Garet: Score one for me.  
  
Jeff: Not really. She has you jump off a cliff and you die.  
  
Garet: Ouch.  
  
Isaac: What's my future?  
  
Jeff: You don't wanna know.  
  
Isaac: Why not?  
  
Jeff: *whispers* You become gay.  
  
Isaac: How do I avoid this?  
  
Jeff: Hang around lots of girls from now on.  
  
Isaac: I'm doomed.  
  
Ivan: What about me?  
  
Jeff: You're a jupiter adept....figure it out yourself.  
  
Narrator: Mia wakes up after the heated argument.  
  
Mia: What's in my future?  
  
Jeff: Well...you make Garet your love slave. When you are finished with this fun, you have him fall off a cliff and die. You then fall in love with Isaac.  
  
Mia: How do you know all of this?  
  
Jeff: I just know.  
  
Ivan: My powers won't let me see my future.  
  
Jeff: Here's your future, Ivan. When you get to the venus lighthouse aerie, you will meet Sheba and fall in love with her. You and Sheba will get married and have kids when you grow up. You will die at age 99.  
  
Ivan: So my future sucks.  
  
Jeff: Duh.  
  
Narrator: Knowing what their futures were, Isaac tried to avoid talking to Garet and Ivan, Garet tried to stay away from Mia, Mia smiled, and Ivan shuddered. They were walking towards venus lighthouse when it happened. Everybody got sucked out of the game. That included Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, Kraden, Alex, Saturos, Menardi, and Jeff.  
  
End.  
  
Tune in next time when 'Jeff's back in the real world'.  
  
Everybody: Review please. 


	5. Jeff's Back In the Real World

Legal stuff: I don't own Golden Sun, Dragonball Z, or cloning in any way, shape, or form. Don't sue me.  
  
Golden Sun: Jeff's Adenture  
  
Episode 5: Jeff's Back in the Real World  
  
Narrator: After Jeff and the characters from Golden Sun got sucked into the real world, Jeff noticed something different.  
  
Jeff: Something's different. I know it.  
  
Narrator: Anyway....Jeff explored the house first.  
  
Jeff: Nothing's different here.  
  
Narrator: He then looked outside.  
  
Jeff: *GASP*  
  
Isaac: What's the problem?  
  
Jeff: This is a world of evil. I've been gone for so long, that evil could have conquered this place....and they did.  
  
Ivan: This sucks.  
  
Saturos, Menardi, and Alex: Cool! We have taken over.  
  
Felix: Ummmmm.....I think I'll stay here with Jenna and Kraden.  
  
Jenna and Kraden: Yay!  
  
Garet: I still don't trust Felix.  
  
Mia: We have to.  
  
Jeff: Why's there a black swirl in the sky?  
  
Narrator: The general responsible for earth's evil takeover descended onto the earth. He took his phisical form, which looked exactly like Jeff, but he was pure evil.  
  
Jeff: You're.....ME!?  
  
Dark Jeff: Your evil clone. You must die.  
  
Jeff: Never.  
  
Dark Jeff: Then I must kill you.  
  
Narrator: Dark Jeff threw lots of energy blasts at Jeff. Jeff avoided being hit, but he threw a Kamehameha*8 at Dark Jeff. Dark Jeff was sent flying into the black swirl from whence he came and the world turned back to normal.  
  
Jeff: He'll be back. I know he'll be back.  
  
Narrator: Just then, a holographic message came from where the black swirl in the sky was.  
  
Hologram: Jeff, don't think you have won yet. As far as you know, I will be back. Although you closed this dark rift, my creator shall make another one for me to come to earth. I'll be ready for you next time, Jeff.  
  
Jeff: No you won't. *turns the hologram off*  
  
End.  
  
Tune in next time when 'Jeff goes to delta omega'.  
  
Everybody: Review please. 


	6. Jeff goes to Delta Omega part 1

Another pontless chapter in my pointless fic about my adventures with the Golden Sun crew. Remember that I don't own Dragonball Z or Golden Sun in any way, shape, or form. I also have nothing against 50 cent or his music.  
  
*note* there is a 2-episode fighting tournament on the planet delta omega, so there are a lot of space monsters and stuff  
  
Golden Son: The Adventures of Jeff  
  
episode 6: Jeff goes to planet Delta Omega...part 1  
  
Narrator: Jeff looks at the world going back to normal and sees a hologram message by his feet. He picks up the hologram and watches it closely.  
  
Hologram: Hello, strong warrior. I am the leader of the planet Delta Omega. I have seen your fighting skill and wonder if you would be interested in competing in a little martial arts tournament I created.  
  
Narrator: Jeff smiled at another chance to prove himself the strongest warrior in the universe. Isacc thought the alien was talking to him.  
  
Isacc: Me...in a martial arts tournament?  
  
Jeff: Stupid ass. He was talking to me.  
  
Garet: So what are you going to do?  
  
Jeff: I'm going, of course.  
  
Isacc, Garet, Mia, and Ivan: Can we come too?  
  
Jeff: He's only expecting me there. If you want to come, you need a space pod.  
  
Narrator: Jeff built a huge space pod in 2 seconds flat. He flew it to the planet Delta Omega, where air was aplenty.  
  
Jeff: It's safe. Come out.  
  
Narrator: Isacc, Garet, Mia, and Ivan get out of the space pod and look at the battle arena. Jeff sees the guard.  
  
Guard: Who are you, young warrior?  
  
Jeff: I am Jeff.  
  
Guard: Who are the others?  
  
Jeff: My fans. They travel everywhere with me.  
  
Guard: Okay, but they can only watch. Proceed to the left door, Jeff. The rest of you go up the stairs and to the right.  
  
Narrator: Jeff walks into the arena with a chorus of boos and very few yays. Jeff thought it was too strange, but he saw the reason in front of him. Dark Jeff hoodwinked the guard so he could also compete.  
  
Dark Jeff: It's so nice to see you here....not.  
  
Jeff: Well..it seems we are the first battle.  
  
Dark Jeff: Good. I shall finish you easily in front of this crowd.  
  
Ref: You two are not the first battle. That would be Jeff and Thomas.  
  
Narrator: Thomas stepped into the arena. He had 22 arms and 2 legs. He was always angry and spared lo life in his opponents.  
  
Jeff: So. You're my first opponent. Try to hit me.  
  
Thomas: You beg to die? Your request is acceptable.  
  
Narrator: Thomas tried to punch Jeff, but missed. Jeff broke Thomas's arm.  
  
Thomas: AAAARRRRGH!!! MY FUCKING ARM!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!  
  
Narrator: Thomas drew 21 swords and slashed at Jeff like a berserker. Jeff dodged the assault, although it looked as if he did nothing.  
  
Thomas: HEY!!! Why aren't you cut up and dead?  
  
Jeff: Well...It seems that I dodged your pathetic berserker attack quite easily.  
  
Narrator: Jeff then killed Thomas with a single beam attack.  
  
Jeff: I win. I guess size doesn't matter.  
  
Ref: Thomas has fallen. Next fight is Dark Jeff vs. 50 Cent.  
  
50 Cent: Oh well. Time to break out the rap music.  
  
Dark Jeff: Sounds entertaining.  
  
Narrator: 50 Cent sings his favorite song.....'Magic Stick'. Dark Jeff gets a massive headache and kills 50 Cent with a weak punch.  
  
Dark Jeff: About time you shut the fuck up.  
  
Ref: 50 Cent is down. Next fight is Jeff vs Dark Jeff.  
  
To be continued......  
  
I love cliffhangers. The next episode is going to be serious, so if you want comedy, don't read it. Will I defeat my evil twin or will I fall?  
  
*note* I'm going to use a different format for episode 7.  
  
Tune in next time when "Jeff goes to Delta Omega...part 2" 


	7. Jeff Goes to Delta Omega part 2

In the last episode of Golden Sun: The Adventures of Jeff, Jeff went to the planet Delta Omega to fight in a martial arts tournament. There, he defeated Thomas and the evil Dark Jeff killed 50 Cent. Now the final battle is on between Jeff and Dark Jeff. Who will win?  
  
Legal stuff: Yeah. I don't own Golden Sun or Dragonball Z. Ok.  
  
Golden Sun: The Adventures of Jeff  
  
Episode 7: Jeff Goes to Delta Omega part 2  
  
Narrator: Jeff goes into his fighting style to combat his evil clone.  
  
Dark Jeff: Come on. That style is so obvious to me.  
  
Jeff: Okay. Then try this one.  
  
Narrator: Jeff inverts his fightying style position.  
  
Dark Jeff: What's this style?  
  
Jeff: Inverted.  
  
Narrator: Jeff punches and kicks at Dark Jeff while in an inverted fighting style. Dark Jeff blocks every kick and dodges every punch and winds up breaking Jeff's right arm.  
  
Jeff: RRRGH! My arm! You ass.  
  
Narrator: Jeff heals his arm.  
  
Jeff: You can't beat me, evil one.  
  
Isacc: Come on Jeff...beat him down!  
  
Ivan: You and Garet are so stupid.  
  
Garet: My brawn makes up for my brains, midget.  
  
Ivan: I'm not a midget!  
  
Narrator: Garet and Ivan start fighting.  
  
Mia: Enough, you two!  
  
Narrator: Garet and Ivan stop fighting. In a fury, Jeff goes to a new saiyan power....angel saiyan.  
  
Jeff: Let's see you break my arm now, punk.  
  
Dark Jeff: Alright.  
  
Narrator: Dark Jeff tries to touch Jeff's arm, but Jeff punches him whenever he got close. Finally, Jeff punches a hole through Dark Jeff.  
  
Dark Jeff: NO!! HOW CAN THIS BE!? I'M INVINCIBLE!!  
  
Jeff: You're thinking about me. I can defeat you easily.  
  
Narrator: Jeff kills Dark Jeff with no effort.  
  
END  
  
That 


End file.
